


Narcissus of the Sea

by black_moon12



Series: Loona Fairy Tales [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, Tags Are Hard, Triplet line - Freeform, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_moon12/pseuds/black_moon12
Summary: Haseul, a beautiful princess of the seaside nation of Anool, lives a life of luxury, being the youngest of 3 girls born to the King and Queen. Spoiled with everything she could ever want, she longs for someone who won't give her everything on a silver platter.Viian, oldest of 4 daughters born to the Ocean King Neptune, wishes to run away from her duties of being the first born and as such Crown Princess. She spends her time looking for human artifacts, even with the disapproval of the Royal advisor, Triton, longing to learn more about the world that survives above water before she is crowned Queen Thalassa, Guardian of the Sea, Bringer of Mornings, and Narcissus of the Sea.





	1. Prologue; The Movement of Fate

✨

 

 Vivi was born to be a queen. She was born under a full moon, when the coral was in bloom and the currents had began to chill. Her mother had named her Viian after her great-grandmother, Queen Viian, Ocean Moon and Bringer of Tides, and her father had named her Thalassa, after the Goddess of the Sea. After her mother’s passing she was told she had been the uniting factor between her parents’ families; she was the hope of a future where the Kingdom of Oceania was One. The descendant of her namesake goddess to unite all, with the grace and mercy of the Viian who came before her. Her father still treated her as such.

 

Vivi had just come to think her parents couldn’t decide on one name and one destiny, so they assigned her both.

 

 Being born to be a queen or not, Vivi had come to resent her position as Crown Princess. The restrictions that grew the closer she grew to 27, the age all merpeople ascended their thrones, the stories her sisters would tell at dinner of their adventures that Vivi knew she would never know… she deserved some time off! At least, this is what she would tell herself and her to-be-advisor-current-babysitter Triton when he would catch her swimming away from the palace.

 

 He always scolded her, ‘queens do not run from duty!’ And Vivi would sass back, ‘I am not yet the queen!’ And would still reluctantly return. Her younger sister would call this the “concession argument”. So what if Hyunjin was right about her refusal then quick acceptance, she still hated getting caught and pulled back, and would just escape again when she had the opportunity. Father called it her “teenage rebellion” and would just laugh when she would create a small whirlpool in anger. She was just like her mother. When she escapes to the human world they will all know her seriousness! 

 

Crown Princess or not, Vivi would know what freedom would mean soon.


	2. Chapter One; The Third Princess

✨

Haseul paused her pen over a letter to her friend Princess Jungeun when she noticed that the heels that clicked down the hallway had stopped in front of her door.

 

Looking towards the door over her glasses, she waited for the inevitable click of the door being opened for one of her older sisters.

 

Jinsoul stuck her newly dyed blonde head through the door, and when she saw that Haseul was prepared for her interruption she strolled in, her heels clicking once more.

 

“Darling baby sister of mine, Mother sent me t-“

 

“Jinsoul Mother cannot get you to wear the same color as me and Yves at the Yule Ball let alone run an errand.” Haseul looks back at her letter and decides to finish it at a later date. The fastest doves would deliver her letter in a day anyway. “Tell me _your_ request.”

 

“Well when you put it like that…. Please come with me to the market. Mother said I can’t go alone and Yves has a Council meeting with Father.” Jinsoul says, dropping her airs and flopping into the chair across from her sister, flipping off her heels and stretching towards the fire.

 

Haseul feels a grin slip onto her face and scoots back her chair. The market doe sound like a good escape from the winter that clung to the corners of the castle.

 

“What are we shopping for today, sister of mine?” Circling around, Haseul pulls her sister to her feet, out the door of the study and down the hall. “I need a new riding jacket! Spring is coming!”

 

✨

 

Haseul stood in her saddle as they grew closer to the city proper, the smells of warm bread, freshly butchered fish, and spices from the cities beyond the Mountains meaning that the midday market was thriving.

 

She needed this escape from the castle.

 

“Your Highnesses, please do not ride too far ahead of the guard!” Jade, their nursemaid turned keeper called, knowing exactly what was to happen when Haseul tightened her cap on her bobbed hair and shot a grin at Jinsoul who gripped her reins tighter in her leather bound hands.

 

“Last one to the fish market-“ Jinsoul stood in her saddle, grinning and she spurred her black horse into a trot.

“Lady Jinsoul, please! We will arri-”

“HAS TO ATTEND TO YVES FOR A WEEK!” Haseul yells as her grey stallion jumps into a gallop down the hill, Jinsoul hot in her heels. The words Jade spoke and their laughter whipped away with the wind blowing her cheeks pink.

 

“Jade will be absolutely furious if you purchase that color! No _proper_ lady wears bright green before she's married. You better not leave it here.” Jinsoul whispered conspiratorially to her sister as they stood arm in arm in front of the tailor, a rich green brocade in Haseul's hands.

“Does green even look good on me sister?” Haseul says, holding the green against her face and looking into the mirror set up at the table.

“Green would suit you well no matter your age, Lady Haseul.” A deep voice says from behind her, and hearing her sister giggle, knows exactly who it is.

“Thank you Sir John. Greetings Sir Jaehyun … what brings you two to the market?” Haseul says, eyeing the two men in their battle uniforms.

“Two lovely ladies like yourself and your sister caught our eye as we were heading to the docks. There was a call for seafaring soldiers because of a problem off the coast.” John says, bowing low and kissing her sister's hand as Jaehyun just nodded silently. He was so hot and cold with her.

“Will you be gone long?” Jinsoul asks her beau, letting go of Haseul's arm to wrap her hand through Johnny's, his answer fading as they stepped away, leaving Haseul and John's brother Jaehyun behind.

“You should really buy the green fabric. It will make your new hair look even more striking.” He comments quietly, moving closer to Haseul's side at the table.

She blushes and motions to the shopkeeper. “I'll take four yards of the emerald fabric, thank you.”

Turning back to the man next to her, she grins and waits for him to return the smile. He offers his arm and they turn to follow their siblings towards the docks.

“How have things been, my friend? How is your mom?” She asks, her eyes wandered around the market.

“Mother is well. She is not too happy about me _and_ John going to fight this battle, but I am old enough now. How are things up top? What are your plans for your birthday? Are you still taking your boat out to the South shore?”

Haseul looks at her dear friend and the man that her parents claimed would be the one she would marry and could only smile. He would always be the curious boy she grew up with.

“They are good. Yves is still bossy and Mother is still not happy about my birthday plans. I just want to party on the sea! With the waves and the sea creatures and my friends! What is the use for all of our wealth if we let it rot in the banks!”

Jaehyun laughs at her raised voice and ruffles her hair, despite her protests. “You will have your lavish party I bet. Please enjoy it for the both of us as I will be away.”

She looks at him sharply and pulls them to a stop. “What do you mean? You have never missed a birthday of mine, Jaehyunnie.”

“Ah, I have missed that nickname! Unfortunately after this mission I am being sent to Westbury to serve on their council. Your father was actually the one to suggest me.” Jaehyun smiles until the handsome dimple in his cheeks appear and pulls Haseul along the path again.

“Father… should I speak to him?” Haseul worries her lip with her teeth, eyes not meeting her friend. She would miss him.

“No of course not. I have to go, I can see the flags of the ship raised already. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, okay Seul?” He lifts her chin so she can meets his eyes.

Haseul searches them for a quick second before nodding, wishing they weren't in the crowded market square so she could hug him tight and feel his lips press against her forehead.

“Good girl. Enjoy your birthday. Message me on the phone you refuse to use, as doves won't be able to find us in the open sea.” Giving her a quick smile and head nod, he slips his cap over his blonde hair and runs towards his brother and Jinsoul, both who are locked in fierce eye contact.

Haseul looks on as the two men run towards the docks and her sister walks quietly back to her.

“I shall miss him.” Is the only thing Jinsoul says in the silence, and Haseul agrees with a nod of her head. She hated when he would leave.

✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is chapter one... lets crack into it hehe
> 
> this is unbeta'd so if anyone wants to help me out I would love you forever!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! 
> 
> Talk to me on the [ blue bird app](https://twitter.com/bIuebettasoul)!
> 
> And [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loonaslight)!
> 
> -Ki🧜🏿♀️💕


	3. Chapter Two; One Crown to Rule Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beginning.

Vivi swung gently in her hammock, feeling the currents glide over her tail as she watched the animals swim past in the window, enjoying the simplicity of their actions. They didn't have to work or manage the tax rate of a country, they could swim and explore and especially eat whatever they wanted. Vivi wanted that. Sighing she rolls away from the window, towards the wide expanse of her room.

 

She loved her room. It was a slice of what she expected a human girl her age would have her room; bed near the window, tons of seating for friends to visit, a muted white (humans called it eggshell?) color on the walls… she remembered having to ground the bleached coral into powder to mix it with the oil and the tiniest bit of magic to make the “paint”. It was comfortable and warm and open, even in spite of the fact they lived in the ocean, not a beachfront home. Vivi never minded, since she felt closer to _living_ like a human in her room more than anywhere else. It was her escape. Her release from the pressures of being one queen to rule the Seven Seas.

 

_The Seven Seas…. There is a council meeting today…_ Vivi sighed and looked back out the window at the hustle of the castle and flicked her wrist, using a little magic to open the door and float a shell suitcase towards where she sat at her dressing table.

 

Inside was a black outfit, one that would conceal the green glimmer of her tail as she left in the night. Smiling, she reached for her phone and opened the message she had received the day prior.

 

_10:00 am SST, unregistered_

_A ship crashed off the coast. Said to be a “cargo ship”? You wanna check it out?_

 

_10:05 am SST, Viian_

_ABSOLUTELY LET'S LEAVE TOMORROW NIGHT_

 

_10:06 am SST, unregistered_

🤣 _i knew it. here's the location. Meet me behind the gates at 1am._

_*location attached.*_

 

With a grin on her face Vivi returned the black outfit to her wardrobe and instead pulled out the light pink robes she was expected to wear to the Council meetings.

 

Simply the thought of learning more about the human world made her job as heir slightly more bearable.

✨

 

“Uhm Princess? What do you think about raising the tax rate for the citizens living further from the city?”

 

Vivi blinked several times, the picture of her walking down a paved street to get fresh flowers and bread in the sunshine dissipating as if in water. “I'm sorry Chancellor, could you repeat your question?” She smiled sheepishly and straightened up from her slightly slouched position in the head chair at the table. _A Queen doesn't slouch or drift off in council meetings Princess Viian!_ Vivi could have sworn the voice in her head sounded like Triton sometimes.

 

“Your Highness, is this a bad time to meet to discuss these issues? You seem distracted today.” Her least favorite advisor, Jaden Jeong from the South Seas says with a coy grin. Vivi fights the urge to narrow her eyes at him and instead flashes her best smile. Her father said it was her mother's smile.

 

“Of course not, Advisor Jeong! I was simply thinking about the rot spreading through the fields in your district? I received new reports this morning that more people are leaving the south for better lands here in the North. Do you have any insight on this?”

 

The advisor in question gaped at her like a fish, not expecting the spotlight to be suddenly turned on him. He did not like this princess, a girl who had her head floating above water, who obviously disdained her status, but maybe she would be their nation's saving grace even still.

 

✨

 

Vivi swam quickly and quietly to her chambers after the meeting, brain focused only on the cargo ship her friend had found and all the possible treasures it might hold.

 

Unlocking the door with a wave of her hand, she hurried inside and didn't notice two girls sitting on her bed and another sitting on the windowsill. None of the three spoke as Vivi sat down at the desk and pulled out her phone from the top drawer.

 

“Do you think she will notice us soon?” One of the girls on the bed says in a stage whisper, a laugh obvious in her words.

 

“GODDESS OH MY FUCK,” Vivi screams and jumps, the chair she's in tipping backwards in her haste. Huffing in exasperation she turns to face the three girls. “Why have you three snuck into my room again?”

 

“To say hello!” Her sister, Yerim says with a bright smile as she swims over to help right some of the items that had fallen off the desk.

“It is not our fault you didn't notice us, sister.” Hyunjin says, relaxing into the space Yerim left open on her sister's bed.

“You put a silence spell on us Hyunjin, she would not have noticed us until she saw us.” Vivi's third sister, Hyejoo, the one who completed the triplets Vivi called her little sisters, spoke quietly from the windowsill, turning the page of her book.

 

“That does not answer my question. Why sneak in?” Vivi feels her heart calm and opens her arms for Yerim to occupy her lap. Yerim was always the more touchy of the three, even when they were younger.

 

“To warn you. Triton heard from the cooks that Handong is accompanying you to the sunken cargo ship tonight.” Hyejoo says after a beat of silence.

 

She knew her family disapproved of her interests in humans, her youngest sister Olivia called it a ‘fascination with a world they would never know.’, but she appreciated their help in her trips to learn more.

 

“We told Handong that the excursion would have to be tomorrow night instead, so now we are telling you too.” Hyunjin says, producing a bloom of hyacinth with a flick of her wrist.  Vivi had always wished she had her sister's affinity for magic. Maybe her life would be easier if she could wield her mother's craft. 

 

"I still want to go tonight..." Vivi sighs, hiding her face into her sister's violet hair. She had to at least see it.

"Hm? Did you say something Vi?" Hyejoo asks, looking up from her book. Hyunjin looks over in interest and stops playing with the flower bloom, and Vivi watches as the purple petals disintegrate almost immediately. Land items did not last long in the salt of the sea. Vivi had to take her chance now.

 

"Nothing. Let's go see what is for dinner? Maybe Father will join us tonight if you three beg him." She says, tickling Yerim to stand so she could get up as well.

"We haven't begged since we turned sixteen, you know that!" Yerim says, laughing.

"What is wrong with bringing it back?" Hyejoo says, closing her book on a piece of seagrass to hold her place. "I need to ask father about something I heard in the library today. Let's go try it." 

 

With the swish of their tails, one gold, one dark violet, one dark grey, Vivi was again left alone in her room. And alone with her thoughts. She had to take her chance.

Reaching into the wardrobe, she pulls out the black clothes from earlier and the black tar like algae that will cloak her own soft pink tail from detection. 

She was going to see that ship. No matter what.

✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! 
> 
> Feedback is welcome! 
> 
> Talk to me on [the blue bird app](https://twitter.com/bIuebettasoul)!


	4. Chapter Three; If Found, Please Return to King Neptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a such a long time im sorry :'( there is some conflict here ahead but nothing super crazy.  
> 2k words of inciting force! Im excited for what's next! Leave me some feedback id love to hear what you think so far! Thank you for reading my work! <3

✨

_5:00 pm SST, unregistered_

_Your sisters told me that you had decided to not go see the ship_

_But I know you too well to take this as truth_

_Will we be going tonight?_

 

_5:05 pm SST, Viian_

_meet me at the drop off at 10pm. I have to see it!_

 

_5:06 pm SST, unregistered_

_I knew it._ 😂 _see you there! Make sure to cover your bright pink tail this time!_

 _The lashings from last time left scars_ 😭

 

_5:07 pm SST, Viian_

_I promise! I have a trick up my sleeve!_

 

Vivi looked up from her phone at the creaking of the door to her room, announcing the presence of someone she never would see often.

“Hello Father, what brings you to my rooms instead of a summons to your chambers?”

 

“Your sisters,” Her father, King Neptune, was a giant of a merman. All the doorways and passageways in the castle had long since been widened to accommodate both his tall and built figure but also the deep reverb of his voice. In all ways he was a guardian and a protector, some who had protected Vivi from her fears as a child. She missed when they both had time for each other, when he taught them to swim in the currents and how to ride seahorses. Then her mother died and the closeness that came between a father and his oldest daughter died with it. “They are asking for me to attend dinner tonight… Am I to assume this idea came from you?” She watched him rest against her desk, and wondered why she didn't telepathically suggest the idea to her sisters instead.

 

“Yes. Next week is the anniversary of Mother's passing and I think it would be good for us to spend time together,” She paused, unsure if she should continue, unsure of his reaction to the words that weighed on her heart.

“You have more you wish to say.” It wasn't a question. Neptune was the strongest empath in the family, his abilities so strong it was said he could read even the emotions of the sea creatures and unborn babes.

“Yes. We have not been a family in so long. Can you please join us? It's dinner. Hyunjin does not show it but she misses telling you about her riding lessons just as much as Yerim misses telling you about her royal studies. Please?”

With a sigh he straightened to his full height, and after searching her eyes, nodded. “I am sorry for being so distant. This time is hard on me and I should not forget it is hard on you four as well. Come, let us go down for dinner. Thank you.”

 

Her father may be a King of great size and ability, but inside she knew he was still Dad. She hated to break his trust in her. She smiled up at him as he messed up her hair and together they swam down to the dining hall, the new message from _unregistered_ blinking forgotten on the table.

 

✨

“You’re hiding something.” The accusation was spoken in between a lull in the conversation at the dinner table, and just so happened to come when Vivi was taking a drink of the mulled wine that was a gift from the neighboring Kingdom of Oceania.

 

She choked on the wine and in her panic spit it out onto the maid that had walked over to refill her glass.

 

“Oh my Goddess, I am so sorry Helena. Please let me help you clean this.” Vivi stood to her full height quickly only to be shooed by the wine covered maid.

 

“Everything is alright your highness. I would much rather be covered in wine than you choke. Please, be seated. I will return with a towel.” Helena swam away, the water surrounding where she was previously standing tinged as pink as Vivi’s own tail.

 

Sighing in defeat, Vivi sunk into her chair and faced her accuser, who was grinning behind her own goblet of wine.

 

“Hyunjin what do you mean?” Vivi stared her sister down, knowing that it really wouldn’t do much in the way of keeping her sister’s mouth shut.

 

“Oh I just saw something, and your reaction was enough of a confirmation. Please remember to stay safe sister,” Hyunjin looked down into her wine glass thoughtfully for a moment before looking Vivi directly in the eyes. “Not all is what is seems.”

 

The table sat in silence for a few moments as Vivi stared at her before it was broken by a cough from the entrance of the hall.

 

“Your majesties… My apologies for disturbing your peaceful meal, but there has been a message brought from the trenches…” Triton held his hands behind him, the only sign of any nerves seen in the agitated swish of his tail.

 

“The trenches…?” Vivi stood once again from her chair, the small scrape of her chair over shadowed by the grind of her father's across the tile. There would be lines dug into the tile for sure.

 

“Triton, I will take this report in my study. Girls I’m sorry, I will make this up to you later.” Her father had a face full of determination that made Vivi curious about what that report said. She needed to go to the trenches, she needed to find out what was happening.

“Dad, as Heir I request audience as well.” It was spoken without complete thought, the words feeling as if they were formed by another’s hand in her mind. After the words were out of her mouth, she knew there was no going back from this exact point.

A sigh. “Very well. Hurry along.” Nodding quickly and tossing a small wave to her sisters, Vivi quickly swam after her father towards his study with Triton following closely behind her.

 

She would deal with whatever happened after.

 

✨

 

_Castle Grey, Phoenix Province, Anool_

 

“Another ship has sunk off the Eastern Coast your majesty. We have sent boats to see if there were any survivors.” The words were far away and whispered into the quiet of the library but they reached me with the same impact as falling off my horse as a child. A sudden and surprising stop. Left me just as breathless as well.

 

I looked up from my book to meet Jinsoul's grey eyes, and in their depths I knew our thoughts were on the same pair of sailors in the East Seas off our country's borders.

 

“Thank you Ami. Please use haste and make sure there are not a large number of our subjects lost to the sea. Have you also notified the King?”  Mother spoke with her surefire efficiency that had always soothed my childhood fears. I had hoped she would soothe this fear too.

“Yes your majesty. His highness asked me to let you know as well.” Mother nodded before looking up to see we had heard the conversation as well.

 

“Very well. You’re dismissed.” Waving away the servant girl,I could already sense she had something to say. She always did. “Girls, eavesdropping is not Queenly. If news is meant for you it will reach you.” Was all she said instead of what I _wanted_ to hear.

 

“Drop the bullshit Mother, you know I want to marry a soldier.” Jinsoul huffed as she stood and walked quickly to their mothers side. “Is Johnny okay?”

 

“Is Jaehyun okay?” The words burned at the back of my throat, wanting to be said, clawing to be free. They would not be free.

 

“Watch your language Jinsoul. Yes. Both Johnny and his brother Jaehyun are completely safe.” Mother's knowing look left my ears feeling hot and I knew they had turned red. “The boat that sank was one with goods that were meant for the Allengy Isles. It is unfortunate of a loss, but not the kind of losses you girls were thinking.” She smiled, her gentle smile, at me and ran her fingers through Jinsoul’s hair.

 

"That's a relief. Any word of their fleet? Johnny has not responded and Seul refuses to use her phone to contact Jaehyun." Jinsoul rises from kneeling at their mother's side and sits in one of the chairs opposite her instead. The afternoon sunlight glints off her goldenrod hair, making it shine brighter than usual and I remember the week long fight Soulie had with mother over Jinsoul's rash decision to change from her ebony hair to the blonde.

 

The thought of dyed blonde hair leads her to Jaehyun, his hair shining brightly in the sun the day they waved goodbye to each other in the docks. Would she ever see him again? Would she ever hear his low tone laugh at her antics?

 

Looking over the library and its any shelves of books I got lost in memories of our childhood. Running through the grass on the Moors while Johnny chased us, our screams of laughter and birdsong the soundtrack to that summer. The secret smiles shared over the dinner table… I missed him so much. Maybe…?

 

The chair I had been occupying scraped loudly across the wood floor in the silence that had returned to the library, and I felt my face warm in embarrassment at the disapproving look Mother gave while Jinsoul chuckled into her book.

"Uh, pardon me, I have forgotten to finish the letter to Princess Kimlip." I ran from the room before I could hear more comments, my resolve already sliding away from me.

 

Across the castle and up three flights of stairs I arrived to my chambers to find Yves sitting on my bed with her legs crossed under her burgundy gown.

"Sister..?" I hesitated in the doorway, my chest rising and falling fast with my run through the halls from the library.

"Haseul. What if I never find happiness in my task? I am to be Queen, and in that is my greatest duty but I already feel separated from you and Soul… I feel the loneliness." I thought she was joking, as she always did, until I saw a tear fall from her chin to the picture of our family in her lap. She was crying.

I walked quickly across the room to grab my phone that sat always forgotten on my desk to send Jinsoul our SOS message before tackling Yves. This was a sister emergency.

 

"You are not alone. We will grow old together, remember! You the queen and me a maid, together forever in this castle by the sea. We pinky swore it!" I said as I tucked her head under my chin. She was the oldest of us three, born just one month before the surrogate had Jinsoul and four months before the other surrogate had me, but even the oldest deserved to be babied.

She sniffed a wet laugh at the memory and hugged me tightly. "We did pinky swear. But I don't want to be the reason you lose Jaehyun. Or any person you find suitable to marry."

"Then we need to find you a suitable suitor!" Jinsoul's voice is loud in the silence as she jumps on the both of us before cuddling up on Yves' other side.

"I want someone who won't just want me for my title." Yves took some time before she answered, her voice quiet, her eyes red and swollen from her earlier crying.

"Then we get you out of the castle to visit dignitaries so you can meet new people!" Jinsoul replied, propping herself up on her elbow to look down on Yves. "We need to visit them anyway, why don't you ask Father if you can go instead of him. He will think you are taking initiative with your future position and not you being dragged around to play matchmaker."

I hummed and sat up all the way, drawing my knees to my chest. This plan may have merit for both Yves and myself.

"This might work." Was all I said out loud, but from the looks Yves and Jinsoul exchanged before they looked at me, they could read the rest of the words I didn't say. _" I need to find someone else anyway."_

 

Yves sighed and kicked out her legs in defeat, ash she covered her face in her long dark brown hair. "I will ask Father for his opinion about his heir traveling the countryside to visit dignitaries tomorrow. Now Jinsoul, since you lost the race to Haseul, fetch me some ice cream."

The future queen was back and Haseul was happy if only for the sense of normalcy.

"I already had it brought up from the kitchens." Jinsoul said with a grin before climbing off the bed and heading to open the door to the hallway. "Seulie sent an SOS! I couldn't come unprepared!"

 

On the other side of the door stood a handmaid, the same one who delivered the news to Mother in the library, holding a platter with bowls of ice cream that had just started to melt.

 

With the introduction of the sweets, the three princesses decided to ignore everything else to spend the night together. They sent the handmaid away with requests to have all meetings, all fittings, all lessons rescheduled for another day, today was for them. Forgotten were their duties in favor of their sisters, and along with them the message Haseul had ran from the library with intent to send earlier.

  
  


_Jaehyun, my forever friend, did you ever think about what if we could be more?_

  


✨

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIuebettasoul)! 
> 
> Or leave me questions on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/haseuliejo)! :)


	5. Chapter Four: A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A show of kindness in exchange for kindness.

I came to consciousness slowly then all at once, feeling the cold water surrounding me and the disorientation that came with waking up in a place where you hadn't remembered falling asleep in. And pain. A dull throb of pain.

 

_Where…? Where am I? Where is Handong…_

  


I was so disoriented… I tried to get up, to find out where I was when I felt all the pain that was sitting in the back of my mind suddenly rush to the front. So much pain at once I collapsed onto the ground with a scream into the darkness that surrounded me.

 

The end of my tail was crushed beneath a boulder. I could see the blood from the broken bone making a murky cloud that surrounded me. It was hard to see through, providing both camouflage and making my ability to see any incoming predators nonexistent. From the amount of blood in the water I had a feeling that I had slowly bled while I was passed out here, in the dark, alone. I sent up a prayer to Thalessa for keeping me safe, and focused on getting out of this. I knew that even if I could move the boulder myself, I couldn't swim out of the predicament I had found myself in.

 

Muttering curses I gathered my strength to try to move the boulder. In my minds eye I focused my energy on the boulder, breaking it into dust so I could get free. I tried to picture it exactly like my mother had taught all of us that one sunny afternoon, two months before she had died.

“ _Viian… push only with your mind. Not your body. It’s stronger than you think, let it be strong.”_

She had always whispered encouragement to me during our lessons. I was the oldest but I was not so naturally gifted like Olivia and Hyunjin, or a quick study like Choerry, but she still never left me behind in lessons, constantly providing me with encouragement, the one to rule after her. She never once gave up on me, I couldn’t give up on myself. I gritted my teeth and pushed the limits of my magical ability, the magic that my mother had given me, to make sure I would be able to get out of this messy situation.

I pushed and I pushed, every muscle clenched from the pain of my injury and effort and finally I felt the rock shake and start to break apart, splintering apart into smaller pieces. I was finally able to push it off of my broken tail and to scoot back out of harm's way. With a sigh at the sudden release of tension and the decrease of the pain as my body immediately started to heal itself, I fell backwards in exhaustion and felt myself slowly pass out, unable to stay awake as my body finally ran empty of the  adrenaline and panic from before.

 

In the black nothingness of unconsciousness I tried to think back on what got me to this situation in the first place. I knew it would take some time for my body to heal the shattered bones in my tail, and once I could swim I had to make it back home. It had been too long of a time away from the palace and people had to be looking for me by now...

 

_The walls of my Fathers study had not changed once since I was a young girl. The South wall occupied by a wall of shelves of books on who-knows-what,  his same giant driftwood desk that took 20 servants to drag down from the Surface and had carvings from my sisters and I when we were younger sneakily drawn on the underside. The same portrait of their family; painted when the triplets were five and I eight, hung in between the two wide windows, facing the desk with the smiling faces of the now broken family of five watching whoever sat at the desk like a guardian angel._

_I sat down on the couch that sat just inside the door as Triton quickly swam to occupy one of the chairs in front of the desk. Father sat down and sighed deeply, seeing that I was still in the room, face attentive for the information._

_“Get on with it Triton.” Father said, and looked out the windows to the brightly lit city below the citadel as he waited._

_I felt Triton’s eyes on me and I met his blue eyes dead on. “Please Triton, as rulers we must know of any danger in the Kingdom.” I said, back straight and words not showing the prick of anxiety in my stomach. I must not show any weak spots in my armor._

_“Very well your Highnesses… There has been a report of one of the Creatyres from the Trench Kingdom inside our borders. The scouts spotted it after the Surface ship sunk two days ago. It has attacked four scouts and unfortunately one is dead. Captain Glaucus suggests we set up a perimeter with soldiers as we send our fastest messengers to get in contact with Queen Ceto about her citizen killing one of ours. I wanted to inform you of what is happening and to ask your Majesty, I mean your Majesties, of your opinions before we acted.” Triton spoke quickly and efficiently as if reading the report off a slip of seagrass paper._

_“Daughter?” Father looked to me as Triton gaped at him in surprise. “What do you think we should do? And how should we handle the press of the dead messenger?”_

_“I think that plan is a good, if not the best. The Creatyre is obviously either scared or hurt from the Surface ship sinking and I do not think sending soldiers will absolve the situation of the tension it has currently. We should both send message to Queen Ceto, but also send a Healer and a translator to the Creatyre to see if it is hurt in the meantime.” I spoke with a confidence that slowly came the longer I spoke. This was like my lessons. “As for the scouts family, I think we should send the family our condolences but do not blast the action out for the fear of it causing panic amount the citizens. Once this situation is handled, we can hold a proper funeral for them. We should also inform the family of this plan so that more men do not have to die unnecessarily. Send condolences to the men who had been injured as well.” I sat back in the silence that followed and waited for something, anything._

_“Triton, why do you still sit here with none of the directives my daughter just gave you written down? Is your memory that crystalline?” Father spoke suddenly, and Triton and I both jumped at his deep voice filling the silence._

_“Ah, ah yes Sire. Your Majesty please forgive me...” Triton pulled a notepad and pen seemingly out of thin air and wrote down everything I had just said. “You said to also alert the injured families as well?”_

_I nodded, and as if the rest of the memory dissolved into water, I fell into darkness again_.

  
✨  


When I woke again I felt like I had been called to wakefulness instead of coming naturally. The currents had cleared the blood from the water surrounding me, and the feeling of both being exposed and being watched had me freezing completely. I wasn’t alone.

 

I slowly gathered my hands into fists, feeling my magic gather with me as I slowly sat up from my curled position. In front of me was the same thing from my dream _memory?_ The Creatyre that had easily killed a man and injured several more. It had its gaze trained on me, it’s giant eyeball following my every move as I went to stand. A Queen does not die laying down, not even an injured Queen.

 

 _‘You were injured, now you are not.’_ Against my own volition I felt myself jump as the words were spoken directly into my head. They can speak?

 

 _‘Not in the ways your people can speak but yes.’_ It spoke again to me, and I felt my cheeks warm with a blush. My thoughts were not my own.

 

“Please, how did I come to be here? I cannot remember.” I spoke loudly, my voice strong and bouncing off the rocks in this chasm.

 

 _‘You and another came looking for the Surface ship… the ship was on the edge of this chasm and it had tipped over… You had been caught under one of the rocks, and your companion left, I assume to get help. It has only been three hours since the whole occurrence. I made sure the wreck did not crush this nation's future Queen. I am glad I did. Not many of your people can understand our language.’_ As it spoke I noticed the Creatyre started to change forms. From the blown up shape of what the Surface called ‘Giant Squids’ to a merman, his skin a grey tinge, that cast a glow around him, face handsome. Only the tentacles gave away that he was not one of her people.

 

“Thank you for the compliment. To have a Queen compliment my appearance is an honor.” He spoke out loud, his words falling foreign on my ears but registering in my brain.

 

“Please do not read my mind. I would like my thoughts to remain my own.” The blush was back on my face and I covered up my embarrassment with a deep bow. “Thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt.”

 

“Worry not. From your memory I see it is I who owes you a debt. I had accidentally strayed too far from home on a hunt, and when I saw the Surface ship I became curious… I wanted to check it out and was startled by your armies. I am sorry for the death that had occurred. We were taught as children that the Merpeople could not understand us, and like most lessons from childhood, I had forgotten.” He looked sheepish in that moment, and I realized this Creatyre was not much older than myself.

 

“I will vouch for you for saving my life. What is your name?” I said and sat down on the closet rock feeling a wave of dizziness hit me. I looked down at my tail and could tell I still needed to rest to heal more. I wouldn’t be swimming anywhere far any time soon, I might as well sit and talk.

 

I could tell the Creatyre, “My name does not translate to your language, so call me Sag.” Sag, read my mind as he swam over to sit next to me, settling down himself to talk.

 

“Sag. My name is Princess Viian, but my friends call me Vivi.” I smiled at him, and held out my hand to shake his own.

 

“Friend, your majesty?” He replied, looking at my hand like it was something foreign.

 

“Yes friend. I would like us to be friends, if that is okay?” I started to draw back my hand but was surprised at his speed as he gripped it to shake. I looked from our hands to his face, but could not understand the look he wore.

 

“I would very much like that, Vivi.” The weird look on his face was replaced with a bright smile. “I do not think our people have been ‘friends’ since your mother and our queen were young.”

 

“My mother?” I was shocked and wanted to know more, but by the confusion on Sag’s face, I decided to save my curiosities for the Royal Library. “Never mind. Sag, do you know much about the Surface?”

 

Sag’s face lit up and he practically jumped to stand, his form radiating energy. “Yes! I was able to save part of the ship, want to look through it?” He pointed off into the distance, but all I saw was the darkness outside the circle of the glow his skin gave off.

 

“Yes, but I cannot see in the dark, and my tail still needs to heal…” I looked at it and willed it heal faster, knowing that it would only make me more tired.

 

Sag stood quiet for a minute before nodding and swimming off without a word. When he returned, he carried a bundle of sea grass and several non-petrified pieces of wood that he broke into smaller pieces.

 

“Here,” He said, kneeling at my tail before constructing something that mirrored the bones in my tail, but sturdy and made of wood that he tied where my tail turned into scales. “This should both help steady you and help the healing. I read in a Surface book it’s called a ‘splint’ for Human legs.” He grinned up at me when he was finished and I was left in awe.

“Human? Splint? How did you learn their words?” I felt my excitement at the chance of knowing someone who was interested in the Surface like me bubbling in my stomach.

“My mother helped them, the Humans. They have people called ‘scientists’ who try to learn about our world, so she let me ask them questions while they asked her questions. They gave me their books as well.” He answered as he helped me to stand up, and we started to swim slowly. “The humans are unable to go deep into the water, so they relied on machines they made. Can you imagine, not being able to see the deep sea?”

“Their lives must be sad. Can you understand their language?” I asked as I saw the hulking side of the Surface ship looming up above us, a darker black than our surroundings.

“Yes they taught me to read their language and speak as well. Since we are friends now, I can teach you as well! Look here, I saw this yesterday, they call it a ca-“

Sag’s words were cut off by the _thunk_ of an arrow sinking deep into the wood right in front of his face.

Sag’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion at the arrow, and knowing that the Surface ship was being patrolled, I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward as I heard shouts and more arrows bury themselves into the wood. Summoning my already depleted energy I sent a wave of water and sand towards where the arrows came from as I pulled Sag behind me towards the broken open side of the ship.

 

Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain in my already broken tail that made me fall to the ground with a scream. I had been hit with an arrow I was sure was intended for Sag. The waves of pain darkened the edges of my vision. I had to stop this while I still could. In the glow that my friend produced I noticed the details on the bow and clenched my teeth in anger. Only one of my father’s warriors decorated their arrows as such.

“As Princess I demand you to stop your attack!” I screamed out, the pain making my voice shake. I pulled Sag into a duck just as another arrow sunk into the wood where he had been kneeling seconds before, placing his body close and slightly behind me as I sat in the dirt, the water around me tasting again of my blood. Losing this much blood so quickly after the first time couldn’t be good.

“Vivi..?” He whispered, his voice filled to the brim with fear and betraying his age more than his appearance.

“Princess Viian, are you well? Step away from the Creatyre.” I finally recognized Captain Glaucus’ voice and turned to face his voice as several torches lit up the darkness that had encompassed me since I had woken up.

“You will remember your place, Captian, this person is under my protection. He is a friend. If you have come to rescue me, then do not put me in harm by harming my friend.” Sag squeezed my hand when I had said friend and I once again heard his voice in my mind.

‘ _You do not need to endanger yourself for me Princess.’_

I turned to him, my eyes blazing gold in anger and directed my thoughts at him directly. _‘A friend never abandons a friend.’_

 

I turned back to a confused Captian, my anger quickly turning to a deep exhaustion, my body no longer able to support the pain it was under awake.

“Please take us back to the palace...” I said and once again fainted, the last thing I remember seeing is Glaucus’ shocked face as I collapsed into Sag’s arms, the world once again going black.

✨

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIuebettasoul)! 
> 
> Or leave me questions on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/haseuliejo)! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo this is my first work here on ao3 oof! Feedback is welcome! 
> 
> Talk to me on [the blue bird app](https://twitter.com/bIuebettasoul)!


End file.
